It will be appreciated that that window blinds come in a variety of materials including wood, plastic, fabric, vinyl and aluminum and a variety of styles including horizontal, vertical, woven, pleated, Roman and cellular. Blinds are sold as stock, custom and cut-to-size or size-in-store. Stock blinds are manufactured in a variety of standard widths that are intended to fit corresponding standard window sizes. Custom blinds are manufactured to specified dimensions per a customer's specific request. Cut-to-size or size-in-store blinds are manufactured in a limited number of sizes that are intended to be used with a wide range of window sizes. A cutting machine is provided at the retail outlet that cuts the blind from the manufactured size to the customer's desired size. The cutting machine can be operated by the retail outlet personnel and is simple enough to operate with little training.
Retail sales methods vary with the type of blind. Stock blinds are typically sold in retail settings such as home centers where the customer purchases the blind in the size closest to the window being covered and takes the blind from the retail outlet. Stock blinds are also sold via mail order where the customer orders a specific stock blind style and size. The blind retailer ships the corresponding blind to the customer premise. Typically, stock blinds are installed by the customer although some retail outlets provide installation services where the customer, after purchasing the blind, may separately order installation. If installation is ordered, a day and time is arranged and the installer comes to the customer premise at the appointed time and installs the previously purchased stock blind. Stock blinds are the least expensive form of window covering but they may not fit all windows properly. Moreover, stock blinds are typically installed by the customer where the installation may be difficult for some customers. Where installation is separately ordered, the installation of the blind is delayed from the time of purchase until arrangements are made for the installer to visit the customer premise.
Custom blinds are built to specific customer specifications and typically require that the window dimensions be provided to the blind manufacturer for the customer's windows. The blind manufacturer builds the blind in the style requested by the customer and to the specific dimensions of the customer's window. The window measurements may be taken by the customer or the blind manufacturer may have a representative that comes to the customer premise and takes the measurements. As with stock blinds, customers may separately order installation where an installer visits the customer's premise after the custom blinds have been manufactured and delivered to the customer premise. Custom blinds are relatively expensive because they are custom made and not mass produced. Custom blinds also require the longest lead time for installation because they require separate ordering of the blind including taking and submitting window measurements, manufacture of the blind, delivery of the blind to the customer premise and installation. In some cases custom blinds may require two or three interactions between the retailer and customer for ordering, measurement, delivery and installation.
Size-in-Store blinds are relatively less expensive than custom blinds and can be dimensioned to properly fit more windows sizes than stock blinds. Size-in-store blinds require that each retail outlet has a size-in-store cutting machine specifically designed to cut the blinds. Each retail outlet typically employs an individual trained to use the size-in-store machine. To purchase the blinds, the customer must first accurately measure the window to be covered. The customer then takes the window measurements to a retail outlet equipped with a cutting machine. The customer purchases a blind suitable for use with the measured window. The retail outlet employee uses the size-in-store machine to cut the blind to the desired size based on the customer's measured window dimensions. The customer takes the cut blind to their premise and installs the blind. While the size-in-store blind system presents an option to customers, it requires that the customer travel to a retail outlet to purchase the blinds. It also relies on the customer's ability to accurately measure the window and the retail outlet employee's availability and ability to accurately cut the blind. Installation is also left to the customer.
An improved method and apparatus for sizing and installing blinds at a customer premise is desired.